Rainbow Frog Coord
Rainbow Frog Coord (カエルちゃんレインボー) was first worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 9. This coord is very similar to the Purple Frog Coord, Sunflower Frog Coord, Frog Burst Coord and the Natural Frog Coord, the only difference being the color. This coord is from the brand Candy Alamode. User Coord Highlights "The intensely pop-styled Rainbow Frog coord. The mere sight of this one is enough to make you smile." "The colorful Froggy coord makes for cute pop-style transformation!" "The brand for Mirei's anniversary is her favorite, Candy Alamode!" Appearance Top A neon, mint top with a white line at the center of it. Worn on top is a short jacket with rainbow themed lines on the bottom and pink lining going up the center. The neck is neon yellow while on each sleeve there are multiple pom-poms with lime green spots.Pinned to the right side of the chest is a rainbow umbrella, while on the left there is a blue winking frogs head with a crown. Comes with long blue gloves with many white spots. Dress A multiple pattern swatches skirt that comes in two layers. The patterns consists of white with blue spots, blue with white spots, rainbow, blue with green spots, and green with blue spots. Shoes Fuchsia shoes with red string-bows and white and blue stripes lining the bottom. Comes with sky blue stockings that have clouds, a sun, and rainbow. The cuff is slightly darker with multiple pom-poms of fuchsia and white. Accessory A big blue winking frog head with a crown on it. Game Rainbow Frog Coord is a Super Rare Pop type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia * This coord shares the same Skirt and Shoes with the Purple Frog Coord and the Sunflower Frog Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2016-09-18 21.08.47.png BEu51A7.jpg Arcade Arcade Rainbow Frog.png Anime Screenshots Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 03 Source Tumblr.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 05 Source Tumblr.png 10647667 715112128587502 1935834990 n.jpg 10588824 715112365254145 1582406672 n.jpg 10637825 715112295254152 619369714 n.jpg 10656229 715112258587489 833164926 n.jpg 10660702 715112245254157 744998718 n.jpg 10660871 715112221920826 519388156 n.jpg 10668334 715112275254154 1839037851 n.jpg 10621129 715112285254153 889483760 n.jpg 10620999 715112228587492 824706931 n.jpg 10647608 715112131920835 1177142527 n.jpg 10541913 715112175254164 1038018123 n.jpg 10643193 715112201920828 618565864 n.jpg 10603152 715112198587495 1573936154 n.jpg PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 53.png PriPara - 16 118 52.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 48.png PriPara - 16 118 44.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 42.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 40.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 35.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 31.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1660.jpg Screenshot (172).png Screenshot (171).png Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:2014 Limited Live Category:Promotional Coord Category:Unit Coord